Love is Deep
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Yuuki Cross was once an ordinary girl. But now she's been transformed into a horrifying monster as it was either that or death. What lies for poor Yuki?


**I really love Vampire Knight _and _Karin, so I put this small thing together and planned it out ahead of time.**

**Summary: Yuki feels the need to go for a walk or shall I say, a midnight stroll, and finds herself underneath a vampire that bites her in the neck and accidentally starts to change her. Ren, another vampire, sees the girl and rushes in to help her but realizes she's too late to be a human again and so, he helps Yuki to cope with the change by injecting his own blood into her and she becomes a vampire without pain.**

**Now a full vampire, Yuki is indebted to the young vampire and follows Ren wherever he goes like a slave. But when she visits his home, Henry gives Ren a scolding while Karin and Anju let her into their room and allow her to stay for the night.**

**WARNING: contains blood and gore and death. This is not recommended for young viewers.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own VP or KARIN.**

* * *

><p>Yuki Cross, daughter of the famous chef in Tokyo, Japan, woke up to an annoying alarm at the front end of her bed headboard. The alarm sounded off a blast of air over her face and blew her wide awake in the middle of the night at exactly two in the morning. The girl smacked the loud alarm off her bed headboard and didn't mind the sound of it breaking and tried to go back to sleep in her queen-sized bed. But she was awake now and her sleepiness had disappeared and all she could think about was school for the next morning. Her and her father had just moved into the city and it was her first day so Yuki did not want to be tardy for class and went to bed early. But seeing as she was awake now meant that she had set the time for the wrong hour and that she wanted to take a walk to walk herself to sleep. It was a routine she used to do for the summers but since school was starting; her father was persistent to keep her in bed after 9.<p>

She yawned and pulled her legs out of the bed, stretching her arms over her head as she did and rubbed her eyes from the left over sleep in the corners of her eyes; her long, brown hair, falling past her shoulders and in front of her face. She had always meant to cut her hair but she just could not let herself do it as she had grown to like it and soon let her hair grow past her shoulders until it reached her wrists which used to get the other girls back home, wishing for hair like hers. Yuki got up slowly as not to let the sudden rush of getting up get to her brain and looked into her desk mirror that was the shape of an oval. She smiled at herself in the mirror, not minding that she was in the dark.

'I might as well take a walk outside. Won't get any sleep here now.' Yuki thought to herself positively and began to get ready for a venture out on the town of her new home. She was only planning to go just a couple of blocks and head back. But nothing could have prepared her for what was to come later on.

Yuki finished with her second shoe on her right foot and smiled to herself as she quietly left the house without a sound. Her father had just bought the house so it was not really fitted with an alarm yet. She was only 14 years old and her late mother would have told her not to go out at all in such a dark area, but this was the real world, her mother was gone as was her sense of safety for herself.

* * *

><p>The girl rounded a few corners, exploring every inch of the blocks and the little houses that were neatly lined up along side with her own house and felt a slight breeze blow past her bare knees that were partly covered by her red skirt. Her black socks did not do much to keep the cold out but it helped nonetheless but she was getting tired now and she was about to turn around to go home until something shiny caught her eyes. Her curiosity often got her into trouble and her father used to scold her for it. Now she was outside all alone in the dark looking for a shiny object that she had thought she'd seen.<p>

'Huh, it disappeared?' Yuki thought as she began to walk away from the darkened street that looked mostly like a ghost town.

Yuki was just turning around when a loud screech filled the air with a sickening cry. Yuki had no time to run off like a normal person because she was too busy sticking her hands to her ears, shutting out the deafening sound that rattled her ear drums. It was sharp and Yuki could almost feel it pierce her heart. It was as though she had been immobilized by the loud shrieking sounds.

She glanced up for only a split second when she felt a clawed hand grip her shoulder and held her tightly and would not let go no matter how much she pulled away from it. The claws sunk in to her shoulder, through her navy blue coat and to her bare skin, digging the claws deep enough that blood had peeked through. The being in front of Yuki seemed to waver and wobble on its knees and leaned closer to the girl's face. Yuki was scared and too frightened to yell out for help. Having two, big, yellow eyes staring at you in the dark was enough for anyone to keep their mouth shut.

'No way…there's no way this could be…' But Yuki was not allowed to finish her sentence in thought as the being gripped her arm tightly and held her up closer to his face.

The being was a vampire and a very ugly one to boot. Its fangs stuck out like sore thumbs and its mouth was a nasty portrait of a bloody mess as though Yuki wasn't the only person this monster was preying on tonight. Yuki's brown hair blew with the next breeze of wind, offering the demon-like being to sniff the air noisily and Yuki could have sworn she saw the pair of eyes turn from yellow to red. Its cheek bones were visible as was the inside of his mouth as he lurched forward and dug his fangs deep into the side of Yuki's neck. All the poor girl could do was stand still and allow the demon to suck her blood. She let out a few groaning sounds but that was all that she could muster as she felt her very life source give way to become the food and diet of the hungry man before her.

Yuki felt weak in the knees and her arms felt sore to the point she wanted to tear them off as soon as possible just to take the pain away. Her eyes felt as though they were burning of an invisible flame that she could not see and how could she see if they were blurring on her, almost to blacking out on her. Yuki tried shake her head but noticed her neck was lodged in between the monster's jaws, clenched tight and they did not feel like they wanted to let go. Yuki began to cry out in all the pain the monster was putting her through and she closed her eyes feeling as though she were going to die that very same night that she moved into town. Her hopes and dreams all vanished and flashed before her very eyes as she felt her body fall to the ground, her mind blanking out and on the verge of shutting down completely.

The rest of the hours were blank to Yuki as she lay on the cold pavement, hearing what was going on around her and smelling a mixture of foul breath and blood. She heard sounds of struggling and tried to open her now swollen eyes. But she was too tired and weak to move a muscle and she just hoped that she would be rescued. She thought wrong. Another bite to the same place she had gotten bitten before snapped her eyes wide open as she felt a searing pain run down the side of her neck and up to her brain nerves.

"Don't try to move just yet. You're lucky that guy didn't kill you." A man's voice was hardly the thing Yuki wanted to hear. But it was better than nothing and Yuki was feeling a lot better. Her hearing was starting to sharpen up a bit which was slightly unusual in her point of view but she did not complain and felt her eyes strengthening as were her entire body. The pain she felt minutes earlier had been a thing of the past and she felt like she was reborn again.

"How…" Yuki tried to speak but coughed up a bit and sat herself up without thinking about the pain she had felt.

"I saved you, princess. You should thank me." Yuki smiled slightly but it soon faded away as she felt her heart tighten in her chest.

The man, Yuki could see, was much taller than her and had short, bluish white hair that glimmered under the light of the lamp post. Yuki's breathing became harsh and she soon found it harder to breathe only she did not feel the need to breathe. "What's…what's happening to me?" Yuki cried out to the man as he towered over Yuki and looked her in the eyes.

"You're…a vampire." Yuki's world as she knew it began to break apart. She had just been bitten by one and now this man was saying _she _was a vampire. Yuki tried to think back to her alarm clock thinking it could all be just a dream. Yuki pinched her arm and felt it but it soon went away. She was not dreaming. Yuki Cross was now a monster just like the man who had attacked her.

All Yuki could do was sit there with tears in her eyes that she could feel were slightly leaving her and her mind could only twirl itself around one thing, one question…. "Why…?" Yuki asked in the midst of the cold night as she put her hands together on both sides of her cheek, instantly feeling her skin lose its warmth.

The man standing over her merely grumbled under his breath and straightened up, looking up at the night sky. "I'll take you with me. If you hate vampires, you'll have to learn to be one to get used to it. I live with four other vampires, five including my grandmother. You'll be safer there." Yuki felt cold and frightened and also felt like she had no choice but to go with the man. Not because he was offering a chance for surviving…but because somewhere deep inside her mind, Yuki felt like she needed to take what the man said as an order.

Yuki was in a bit of a shock at this and she could not help but mutter these sentences over and over again in her mind and a bit aloud. _"Yuki Cross, age fourteen, died tonight at twelve o' five Am…I am…a vampire!"_

* * *

><p><strong>An; How was that, you guys want more? Not sure what I wanted with this story but I think I put too much blood and gore in it…**


End file.
